Muggle Months
by Alohamora283
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are sent to New York City for 2 months on a muggle studies project. They are to live without magic for the whole of two months. This story covers the idea of a developing relationship from enemies to friends and eventually a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

MUGGLE MONTHS chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I own only the story line and plot. Nothing else.

"Ginny wake up! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Yelled a medium height girl with wild brown curls, sun kissed skin, and shiny chocolate brown eyes. She yanked open the curtains so that the bright sunlight shown through the window.

"Ginny Weasley wake up already its the first of September." She said standing over a half asleep girl with flaming red hair.

"Bloody hell Hermione." She grumbled loudly sitting up "its 6 in the morning and who knew someone could be so excited to be getting back to school."

"Well I am so, get up. We need to wake Harry and Ron up and head over to kings cross station by 11:00." Said Hermione waking over to the joined bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, it's the same routine every year." Said Ginny now fully awake walking over to the bathroom to join Hermione.

The two girls brushed their teeth in silence, both thinking about the year ahead of them. As soon they were done they grabbed their wands and ran downstairs, to wake Harry and Ron up. As they reached the room they heard muffled talking from inside the room and figured that Harry and Ron were awake, so they yelled good morning and rushed down stairs to grab some breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet event until Harry and Ron arrived. Ron dripping wet and Harry with a smug smile on his face.

"Good morning brother and Harry" said Ginny without looking up from the weekly witch magazine.

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron." Said Hermione with a big smile on her face "Um Ron... why are you wet?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione's questions and burst out laughing.

"This stupid git here." Ron said red in the face, pointing to Harry "drenched me"

Hermione and Ginny looked questioningly at Harry.

"Well" said Harry running his hands through his untameable straight black hair "He wouldn't get up no matter how much I shook him or yelled. So in the end I decided to use my wand and drench him."

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing while Ron glared at them.

"Oh Ronald." Ginny said still laughing and shaking her head at the same time.

"Come on you two, let's get u guys some breakfast." Said Hermione calling out to Kreacher. She called put politely still not fully agreeing that house elfs were there to do their biddings and they enjoyed doing that. When kreacher didn't arrive Harry sighed and yelled out to kreacher that they wanted their breakfast while Hermione glared at him. A few seconds later a they heated a soft crack and kreacher appeared in the middle of the large kitchen. "Kreacher, can you please get me and Ron some breakfast please?" Said Harry pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So you guys exited?" He asked addressing Hermione and Ginny. "Well I guess, I mean there wouldn't really be any drama this year now that the dark lords defeated and most or the deatheaters and caught." Said Ginny.

"Yeah, and plus professor McGonagal is headmistress this year so I hope things will be fine." Said Hermione a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Oh come on guys." Said Harry as kreacher arrived with two bowls of porridge and glasses of juice "Where the Gryffindor spirit? Plus Ginny you are a perfect and Hermione you are the head girl. Everything will be fine." Beside him Ron nodded in agreement already shoving porridge in his mouth forgetting about being drenched my Harry.

"I wonder who the head boy will be." Said Hermione standing up and going over to the sink, while dismissing kreacher.

"Come on guys, let's go get ready" said Ginny walking out of the kitchen

With that the four of them walked out of the kitchen to get ready.

1 hour later Harry, Ginny and Ron headed down stairs not finding Hermione anywhere.

"Hermione?" Called Ginny "Where are you? We need to leave."

"Coming." Hermione called back "I just can't find my book" she said now running down the stairs her trunk floating behind her.

"Which book?" Said Ron smirking at her

"Hogwarts: A history." Said Hermione rubbing her face "I looked everywhere, I can't go to Hogwarts without it, I had from first year to sixth year."

"Hermione, are you a witch or not?" Said Harry a smirk also on his face. Hermione looked up in surprise. "Pardon?" She asked. Sighing Harry waved his wand "Accio Hogwarts: A history." A second later they heard a thump followed along with a think book zooming towards Harry.

Harry caught the book before it crashed into the base newt to him and handed it to a grateful Hermione who put in her book bag. "Alright I'm ready, let's go or we'll be late." She said.

"Finally." Said Ginny gratefully. Harry grabbed Hermione and her trunk and Ron grabbed Ginny and her trunk, then they did some side-along appiration into a alley way behind kings cross station where various other witches and wizards were arriving with their parents or friends.

They all walked into kings cross, got a cart and headed over to platform 9¾ to run through the barrier.

When they reached Ginny and Hermione realised that this was probably their last time running through these walls as students. All of those years running through walls flashed in Hermione's mind and she blinked back tears. She and Harry grabbed the handle of the cart with one look at each other they ran through the walls to enter the crowded platform 9¾.

"Well this is it I guess." Said Harry pulling Hermione into a hug half smiling.

"Yeah, no turning back." Said Hermione quietly "Its going to be strange going back without you and Ron. Nothing will be same. Golden trio, the boy who lived all of that." She looked over at Harry.

"Oh come on, you're Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio. Plus you've got Ginny, Luna and Neville." Said Harry trying his best to be cheerful. At Hermione's questioning look he said "Neville owled me a few day ago telling me got a teaching assistantship with professor Sprout for Herbology." Hermione nodded and turned back to watching the first years excitedly getting on to the train. "Speaking of Ginny, how are you two doing?" Asked Hermione turning to Harry with a concerned expression on her face.

"We decided that we will be seriously dating once I finish my Auror training and Ginny finishes school, which will be around the same time." Said Harry happily

"Good" said Hermione firmly "You both deserve the best."

"Thank you." said Harry "And how are you and Ron going along?"

"It's not working out." Hermione firmly "And no harry please don't try talk him or me into it." She said noticing the look on Harry's face. "Ron's not very committed and we both decided that being best friends is best for us." Harry nodded just as the train loudly hooted twice telling everyone that it would be leaving in 5 minutes. Harry glanced at the train and then Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug which she returned. "Promise you'll owl me often." Harry said and Hermione nodded before rushing off towards the train, waving to Harry right before she got on. Harry waved back and waited till the train left the station to go and find Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

MUGGLE MONTHS chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, just the plot and story line.

Hermione got on to the crowded Hogwarts express just as the train started to move. She slowly snaked her way through the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to get to the Gryffindor section of the train. As she passed the compartments she smiled and waved at the people who had come back to Hogwarts to finish seventh year, and to those in younger years who she just knew. When she reached the compartment she and her friends had always occupied she found Ginny, Neville and Luna siting together. Ginny and Neville were laughing about something and Luna was silently reading the Quibbler. The magazine had gotten quite popular during the war, for it was the only thing that would give reliable information, because the only thing the daily prophet had printed was lies.

Hermione opened the door and Luna looked up "Hermione!" Neville and Ginny who were on the floor laughing looked up as well. "Hey Hermione!" Neville said standing up and going to give her a hug. "Hey Neville." Hermione said walking over to him a returning the hug "Congratulations on your teaching assistantship."

"Thanks." Neville said as Hermione walked over to Luna to give her a hug before sitting down next to Ginny.

"Goodness Hermione, your head girl!" Said Luna in surprise when she noticed Hermione's head girl badge.

"Wow Hermione." Neville said now also noticing the badge.

"Thank you guys." Hermione said now blushing furiously.

"Although, I'm not really surprised. Being you I always thought you'd be the head girl ever since fourth year." Neville said while Luna and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again guys. Although it's isn't such a big deal." Hermione said bashfully.

"Yeah, yeah you become head girl and isn't a big deal." Ginny said shaking her head at Hermione's modesty "When you meeting the head boy?"

"At one o'clock." Hermione replied.

"Do you even know who he is?" Ginny asked.

"No" Hermione answered "But I do hope it is someone responsible."

"Hermione?" Neville asked a small smirk playing with his lips "Why would McGonagall pick a person who is irresponsible to be head boy, especially when she knows it's you who's head girl?"

Ginny and Luna burst out laughing while Hermione glared at Neville.

"Sod off." She muttered staring at the floor.

Hermione calmed down pretty quickly not being able to be mad at the three of them who were probably the only people she could fully trust with everything at Hogwarts. The next few hours passed quickly with chats about the holidays and other things that Hermione almost forgot about her meeting with the head boy. She glanced at her watch and when she saw that it was only 5 minutes to one she jumped up and told the others a quick goodbye and set of to compartment 5B.

She stopped outside the door for a few seconds to take a deep breath and opened the door. She was surprised at how silently the door slid open and looked at the body sitting on the seats.

There sitting on the seat was Draco Malfoy. Hermione did have to say he looked kind of attractive. He had grown his blonde hair out and a few strands hung down into his eyes which were closed. He was wearing a snug fitting emerald green turtle neck that showed of how muscular his chest was with black jeans and sneakers. He also had a shiny head boy badge pinned on to his turtleneck that was the only thing that gave the evidence to Hermione that he didn't have the wrong compartment.

Hermione cleared her throat to make him aware of her evidence. The sound came out louder than expected and he looked up sharply, his lightening grey eyes looking up at her in shock "Granger?" He said still shocked now eyeing the head girl badge. Hermione sighed "Yes Malfoy, I'm as surprised as you are. But if we are going to work together we have to establish a few ground rules." Draco raised an eyebrow 'well isn't she down to business already' he thought. "Ground rules?" He asked surprised "yes" said Hermione firmly "We will try our best to be nice to each other and you have the Slytherin and Ravenclaw perfects while I have the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor perfects. Alright?" He nodded and stood up "Also tell the Slytherin and Ravenclaw perfects that the first meeting will be three days from today." She added and he once again nodded. "It will be fun working with you. Good day Hermione." He said smirking and with that he walked out of the compartment leaving a baffled Hermione to her own thoughts.

A few seconds later she walked out wondering why he was so nice to her and why he had called her Hermione and not Granger.

She walked towards the Hufflepuff compartments and thankfully ran into Hannah Abbott who had on a perfect badge and told her that the perfect meeting was three days from now and and to pass on the message to the male perfect who she was told was Ernie Macmillan. She then walked back to the Gryffindor compartments. When she reached her compartment Ginny and Neville were playing a game of exploding snap and Luna was reading a book about Nargles and other odd creatures. As soon as she opened the door she was bombarded by a mass of questions from Ginny. "Who's the head boy? How'd it go? Is he nice? What house is he from? Who are the other perfects? When's the first meeting?" She was about to list of another question when Hermione yelled "GINNY! Calm down"

"Sorry. I'm just curious." The red head said apologetically "Its ok." Hermione said sitting down. "Draco Malfoy is head boy, he was oddly nice to me, I'm sure you know what house he is in, the Hufflepuff perfects are Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, I'm not so sure about the Slytherin's and the first meeting is three days from today." She said in all one breath. Ginny stared at her "Draco Malfoy? No way Hermione, tell me you're joking." When Hermione shook her head, Ginny rambled of again. "No bloody way, McGonagall must've made a mistake, I mean rival houses and you two hated each other." "No" Hermione corrected her "I didn't hate him I simply disliked him and besides he was nice to me." "NICE?" Ginny yelled "How was he nice? What did he do, give you hug when you entered and told you how happy he was to see you and to be working with you." Ginny was now standing over Hermione with her hands on her hips. "And why are you taking this so well? I thought you out of all people would be sad about this."

"Ginny please sit and calm down." Neville said with a concerned look on his face. "Hermione, you said he was nice. What did he say or do?" He added as a after thought.

"Well he said it would be fun working with me and he addressed me by my first name." Hermione replied slowly. "And Ginny I think we would all like to know why you are so mad." She added. "Because... because he's rude and evil and mean and so many other things" Ginny burst out.

"He's simply misunderstood." Luna said calmly looking at Ginny as she sat down with a loud THUMP on the seat next to Hermione, and didn't say a word for the rest of the journey. Hermione and Neville ignored her bad attitude about the head boy and started to talk about herbology and other subjects while Luna dozed off softly snoring.

A few hours later the four of them arrived at Hogwarts and they grabbed their luggage and got of the train where they walked into Hagrid who looked the same as always with his bushy hair and beard. "Why hello Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna." He greeted, well more shouted over the heads of first year students and they smiled and waved back knowing they wouldn't be heard even if they tried to yell hello. They then walked over to the carriages that were now pulled by the seeable Threstals.

They got on to a carriage and let the threstal take them to the gates of Hogwarts. When they reached the castle they were amazed by how normal everything looked. Just last year the whole thing was burning down as death eaters threw spell and after spell at the building, now everything looked peaceful just how it had looked in Hermione's first year when they arrived by boat. They soon saw by the gates and knew it was time to head in to the castle and dig into the feast. They left their trunks in the carriage knowing that they would be in their dormitories when they were done with the feast.

Luna quickly said goodbye and went of to join her house. So Hermione, Neville and Ginny went over to the Gryffindor table where they were greeted by Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan.

"Hermione! Neville! Ginny! Over here." Yelled Seamus. "Hey Seamus. Hey Dean." Greeted Hermione. And Neville and Ginny said their own hellos. "Blimey Hermione you're head girl, congratulations." said Dream shocked.

"Yes thank you Dean and I see you have become a Gryffindor perfect. The first meeting is three days from today. Congratulations." Said Hermione sitting down next to Neville. A few seconds later headmistress McGonagall stood up and asked for silence. Hermione looked up at her wondering if she would say something odd like professor Dumbledore use to. Then McGonagall being her welcome to all students and Hermione felt right at home.

Xxxxx

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and reads this is really amazing for me. I have tried to write Hadrig's and Seamus's accent but it just didn't work out. This is my first fiction so please don't be too harsh. I will also try to update regularly. Feel free to share this FanFiction with friends, for I will be grateful.

Alohamora283

(And yes I know that's not how you spell alohomora)


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts." Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang out through the great hall. "I hope everyone will have a fabulous time this year. I have a few notices to tell everyone before the sorting. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students unless you are serving detention with a teacher. Third to seventh years you will be needing your hogsmeade form signed to be able to visit the village. First and second years hogsmeade is out of bounds for you, severe consequences will be given to students who break the rules. Duelling is not permitted out side of certain classes, detentions and ban to hogsmeade will be given to break students who break rules." She paused the continued again "I would also like to introduce our head boy and head girl for this year: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would you two please stand up." She finished gesturing to Hermione and Draco to stand up which they reluctantly did.

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning as she stood up. She looked over at Draco to see him completely cool standing up in front of the whole school. He sent her a dazzling smile, a one that he didn't use often but it made her heart thump oddly. She marvelled at the feeling as she sat down wondering what it meant.

McGonagall made a few more announcements and started the sorting. Hermione only payed attention to the song the hat sang at the beginning of the sorting each year. Near the end of the song the hat sung something about forbidden love; love that would work if the two people tried very hard to end their rivalry and become friends or more. Most of the teachers ignored that part of the song, for the hat always had sung something absurd towards the end.

After the sorting food thankfully appeared on the tables and Hermione and Draco took whatever they could, for they had missed the food trolley on the train due to their short meeting.

After the feast headmistress McGonagall dismissed all the students expect the seventh year.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why I have kept you from going to your dormitories." She started "Muggle studies this year is compulsory subject for seventh years and for a project you will all be sent to different parts of the muggle world in pairs of two: one boy and one girl. You will be expected to make friends and earn your living as muggles. Without magic." Most of the seventh years groaned, for they had no idea how live without magic, but Hermione was excited. This was probably the most interesting thing they would have done for a project. "You will all be paired with someone of the same grades as yours." McGonagall continued ignoring the groans of the students in front of her. "One of you will also have some to a lot of experience in the muggle world, whereas the other one of you will have little to no experience in the muggle world. Both of you will need to help each other throughout the 2 months." More groans. McGonagall ignored these as well and continued as no one had said anything "Now, your partners."

She conjured a scroll of parchment out of thin air with a wave of her wand and plucked it out of the air. "First up : Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, Orlando." Blaise and Luna gave each other a warm smile and went up to collect their scroll with all of their tasks on it. "Next: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, Sydney" they to happily went up and collected their scroll and left the great hall.

"Draco Malloy and Hermione Granger, New York City" Hermione and Draco looked up in shock as people started taking in loud whispers. "Hermione and Draco?" "No damn way. Those two will probably blow up each other by the second day."

Hermione couldn't feel her feet as she walked over to McGonagall with Draco following closely behind. McGonagall smiled encouragingly at Draco and Hermione when she gave them their scroll, but all Draco and Hermione could do was stare at her in disbelief. Not only did she put them together as heads but now this. Hermione took the scroll muttering a brief thanks, and Draco just nodded at McGonagall. The two walked past gawking and whispering students ignoring them all. Hermione could feel Ginny's glare on the back of her head as she walked out of the great hall along with Draco.

Pushing open the large wooden doors she gratefully stepped outside and let out and loud sigh. "What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern looking at Hermione running her hands over her face and into her hair repeatedly. "Nothing, I'm fine." The brunette replied much too quickly that Draco raised a eyebrow in disbelief, about to say something when Hermione cut him off. " Please, forget about it. I'm just tired and this whole things come as a shock to me. Let's just read what the scroll says and get on with everything." She quickly opened the piece of parchment curious to read it's contents. Draco stood next to her and looked over her shoulder to read with her.

Living like a muggle. Muggle studies project

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger you have been chosen as partners for this project. You will be spending two months in muggle New York. You will be given jobs and are expected to earn your own money. Your apartment keys will be enclosed in the small bag that will come with your luggage. You will be traveling to New York by aeroplane and will need to be at Hogsmeade by 4am tomorrow morning to apparate to the airport. Your plane takes off at 6 am tomorrow morning. Your boarding passes and passports will also be in the small bag. You will each start off with $900 dollars until you receive your first pay raise. The money will be directly transferred to you muggle bank accounts. You will be able to draw out the money using your credit cards which will also come in the small bags. You will be told of your jobs and what day and time they start by owl post when you arrive at your destination. You will each also receive a muggle telephone with the post.

You are also given some tasks that will need to be finished if you want the full grade:

You are required to eat out at least 6 times or more during your stay.

You will need to visit the most popular places and buildings in New York and write about them in your journal.

You will need to purchase something expensive using the money you earned.

You will have to book your own plane tickets back to London from where you can apparate back to Hogsmeade.

Other things:

Your wands will not be taken due to safety measures (you must be able to protect yourselves at all costs) but they are not to be used at all. Marks will be taken off.

Accidental magic and wandless magic will not be taken into count, but must not be used under any circumstances.

You are not to be smoking or taking any muggle or magical drugs under any circumstances. Marks will be taken off.

If you would like to send mail to friends you must do it the muggle way.

You must not take help from friends or family members regarding any parts of the project.

You are allowed to go wherever you want and do whatever you like. But please be sensible.

Your owl with the information about jobs and a few other things will come in the morning, so we recommend you to leave a window open.

You are to dress in muggle clothing. No wizarding clothes or school uniforms.

You are not to tell anyone about the wizarding world under any circumstances.

Tap this piece of parchment three times with each of your wands and your trunks and the small bag will appear. You will also need to transfigure your trunks into suitcases. I am sure that Ms. Granger knows what they look like.

I wish you safe travels and good luck. If you have any questions please write them down and send them with the owl you receive and a reply will be sent back.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Well this sounds fun." Said Hermione uncertainly. Draco nodded and pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment three time and his trunk and a small black bag attached to his truck appeared out of thin air. He plucked it out of mid air and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione blushed slightly and mimicked Draco, turning her trunk into a cream coloured rolling suitcase with a small Eiffel Tower keychain on the side. Draco looked at her suitcases and turned his into the exact same thing, except his was a dark green suitcase with big silver zips. "House pride much?" Teased Hermione smirking. "Haha" he replied equal sarcasm in his voice as hers "Come on" he said gesturing her with his hand as he started to roll his suitcase towards the large grassy near the lake. "Um Draco? Where are we going?" She asked confused as she followed him.

"We, my dear Granger are going to be sleeping outside?" He said calmly plopping down on the soft green grass stretching his legs out in front of him.

"What?" Hermione cried "Its freezing outside, and besides we are meant to be sleeping in the head tower."

Draco looked over at her smirking. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Have you ever cast a heating charm? And a full body cleaning charm? And a charm that charms your wand to ring like an alarm clock?" He drawled still smirking.

"Yes." Hermione growled.

"Well." Draco continued oblivious to Hermione anger "We simply transfigure a handkerchief or something in our suitcase into a blanket and cover ourselves with it and cast a heating charm on the part of the ground where we are going to sleep. Then we charm our wands to ring at 3:30 in the morning so we can get up, cast a full body cleaning charm on our selves and head down to Hogsmeade. Plus sleeping outside is fun. Have you never seen the stars or how the owls actually come out at night and do something other than deliver letters and clean their feathers?" He said calmly.

Hermione stared at him in surprise. She had never actually slept outside. Sure she had slept in tents or under a glass ceiling, but never this. 'Oh well' she thought to her self 'there's a first time for everything.' She slowly shook her head at Draco waiting to see what his reaction was. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Hurry up woman I'm tired." He complained grinning up at her. Hermione smiled back and sat down opening her trunk and transfiguring a thick woollen sweater into a blanket to cover her self with and a beanie into a sleeping bag. Draco copied Hermione and both of them cast heating charms on themselves and on the area surrounding them.

They soon settled down on the grass a meter away from each other gazing up at the sky in silence. Draco looked at Hermione and noticed, not for the first time how beautiful she was. Her bushy hair was fanned in a circle around her head, now more tame than before and had some natural light brown and gold highlights in them which were not always visible, but now under the moonlight and some faint light from the castle were clearly visible. Her features were silhouetted by the light. Her long brown eyelashes that naturally curled, visible blinking every now and then as she stared up into the sky with her warm chocolate brown eyes. Her small delicate nose and full pink lips. When she looked at Draco and smiled, he felt a strange thud in his heart as he smiled back at her. She looked up into the sky and yawned. She looked back at Draco and whispered goodnight, unconsciously moving closer to him. Draco gently put a arm around her and pulled her into a strong, protective embrace and let sleep take him away.

Neither of them noticed a certain red haired girl glaring down at the two sleeping students on the ground from her room a few floors up.

Xxxx

Hey guys, chapter three is finally finished. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two but I had a lot to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. If anyone is thinking I am going to be making Ginny hate Hermione and Draco, don't worry I won't. Ginny is just concerned about Hermione, since she doesn't trust (or like) Draco very much. Next chapter is going to be in the airport , the plane and a bit of New York City. I have never been to New York so I am going to be using google to help me with places and other info. Please feel free to send this to friends and also like and follow the story because I am going to "try" to update regularly.

Alohamora283


	4. Chapter 4

MUGGLE MONTHS chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Blah blah blah.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a very strange situation. She was sleeping outside in a large beanie with a huge purple scarf covering her. She was hugging the arm of someone she didn't know. She blinked a few times and realisation fell up on her.

She then remembered the project and Draco somehow convincing her to sleep under the stars with him. She took a deep breath carefully sat up, trying not to wake Draco up. She turned her head and looked at the sleeping boy next to her. He looked so peaceful, his blonde hair a perfect mess from sleeping on the ground. He had his legs stretched in front of him and one arm was supporting his head while the other one was still lying across Hermione's lap. He stirred and hugged himself, the heating charm obviously wearing off. Hermione quietly got up and transfigured her beanie and scarf back into what they previously were. Then she cast another heating charm as the sun sleepily rose over the lake and the castle. She cast a full body cleaning charm on her self and looked over at the lake enjoying the moment of peace. But it didn't last long, a few seconds later Draco's wand vibrated and created a shrill noise that would wake half the Gryffindor common room up.

Draco groaned and reached along his side to find his wand, sleepily muttering a spell to make his wand shut up. Then he rolled over on to his back and tried sleeping again but the sun fell right into his eyes. Hermione softly laughing took pity on him and shook him slightly. "Draco? Wake up." We need to go to Hogsmeade." She said as he swat at her arm and tried falling asleep again.

"Draco." She said more firmly this time "You must wake up, we need to go to Hogsmeade and then go to the airport."

"Ughhhh" He groaned sitting up rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair back at the same time. "What the hell are we doing outside Granger?" He asked now fully awake.

"You tell me." She replied smirking at him "I do recall a certain blonde haired ferret telling me that it's fun sleeping outside. He also said something about the stars and owls." She looked at him smiling widely.

"Ha ha Hermione. Very funny and I am not a ferret." Draco replied sarcastically scowling at her.

"Oh come on Draco, get up and get ready we need to go remember?" She said picking her suitcase up grateful that there were no grass stains on the pretty cream colour.

Draco sighed and stood up, transfiguring his beanie and scarf back into what they were before, and stuffing everything into his suitcase while charming himself clean. "Ok" he said after a solid 10 minutes "I'm ready."

"Finally" Hermione huffed "Let's get a move on." She levitated her suitcase and walked in front of Draco, leaving him to figure out that it was very hard to roll a suitcase on the grass.

They soon got to Hogsmeade and realised that they were the first ones there, so they waited in silence admiring the small village, as shopkeepers came out and turned closed signs to open or puffs of smoke started to come out of chimneys.

"So" Draco said breaking the silence "How do you think this will go?"

"I don't know" replied Hermione turning to face him "At least we didn't get Paris or somewhere else where we would have to learn a different language for. And I know how to live in the muggle world so we will be fine."

Just them a loud yell was heard from up the street and Draco and Hermione turned and saw a bunch of seventh years walking down the street, yelling and excitedly talking about the project.

"Hey Hermione!" Yelled Ginny spotting her friend near the benches.

"Morning Ginny." Hermione replied smile at her friend "You excited?"

"Yeah" Ginny answered "I got Dean and we are going to Rome."

"Awww, I've always wanted to Rome. Such a great city. Good food, good culture, good architecture." Hermione said dreamily.

"Also great food." Said Blaise, his dark brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "I mean I should know. I am Italian after all."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you were Italian."

"You also don't know that he has 6 dogs and still sleeps with a nightlight on." Draco said smirking at Blaise.

"So what." Blaise said shrugging "I'm scared of the dark. And besides what about you huh? Why don't I tell everyone that you cried last year when you realised for the first time, that snakes have no arms or that time when you were scared of walking next to lake because of the giant squid?"

"SHUT UP!" Draco roared, red in the face chasing Blaise "You dumb Italian boy, wait till I catch you. I'm gonna hex your tiny little balls off!"

" ! ! What are you doing?" McGonagall asked and everyone turned around in shock for no one knew she was coming or even had arrived.

"Nothing?" Mumbled Blaise as Draco nodded in agreement

"Then go back and stand next to your partners. It is time." She said looking at the two boys sternly.

Draco came to stand next to Hermione and Blaise went to stand next to Luna.

"I will give you all a photo and you shall memorise it, so that you know where to apparate to, and please don't exchange photos. There are teachers or aurors at each spot waiting for your arrival to take you to your closest entrance to your terminal. I request you to use side-along apparation and try to be silent as you can please." McGonagall said. Then she waved her wand and photos appeared in front of each pair and they started trying to memorise it the best they could.

Soon most people were ready to apparate and left in loud or quiet cracks.

"You ready?" said Hermione after 5 minutes of arguing about who will do the apparating.

Draco nodded and grabbed his suitcase in one hand and took hold of Hermione's arm in the other. "Don't you dare splinch us." He said gravely.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned. They were suddenly whisked into a odd feeling as they landed a few seconds later in a messy heap.

"Oof! Draco, get off me!" Hermione squealed as she felt Draco's elbow digging into her side.

"Get off you? You get off me!" He said wincing as Hermione kicked him in the stomach.

They untangled from each other still yelling and blaming each other. When they were finally stood up they noticed a pink haired auror watching them.

"Tonks!" Said Hermione in surprise

"Hey Mione. Hey Draco." replied Tonks smiling

Draco nodded, still a bit awkward around his cousin.

They started walking towards the terminal, Hermione and Tonks in front and Draco lagging behind.

When they reached Hermione took the small black bag attached to her suitcase and gave Draco something.

"Here." She said handing him his boarding pass. "Don't lose it."

"What's this?" Draco asked turning the pass around in his hands.

"It's a boarding pass Draco." Hermione replied taking her own one and putting it in her pocket "You won't be able get on the plane without it."

"Come on guys, it's five o'clock." Tonks said glancing at her pocket watch "you need to be at the place where you board at least 20 minutes before."

Hermione nodded and hugged Tonks, wishing her, Remus and Teddy well. Draco awkwardly nodded again at Tonks and she laughed.

"Come here." She said opening her arms and hugging Draco "good luck ok? And be nice to Hermione, she's a really nice girl and deserves the best." She whispered to him in the ear before breaking away.

Draco smiled at her and told her he would love to meet Teddy one day.

"Draco we gotta go." Hermione said urgently

"Ok. Yeah let's go" he said back to her they walked into the airport.

Draco looked around in awe at the large, crowded area with huge TV screens and people rushing past noisily.

"Let's go, let's go." Said Hermione urgently dragging Draco behind her.

They finally got through the security checks and all the other stuff. Now they had to find their terminal.

"35," said Hermione looking around desperately "Draco, do you see terminal number 35?"

"Termi- what?" Asked Draco confused.

"Terminal Draco. Terminal." She replied "Do you see terminal number 35?"

"Nope" he said looking around with her now "Also we have 10 minutes to get there."

"No. No. Nooooo" Hermione said running her hands through her hair "We're gonna be late."

"Hey, hey, hey" said Draco grabbing her hands "Stop. We are not gonna get late, let's ask someone."

"Fine." said Hermione looking around for a information desk.

They soon found one and walked over to it.

"Hello dear." Said a old muggle lady smiling at Hermione "what's wrong?"

"We were wondering which way we needed to go to get to terminal number 35?" Said Hermione politely

"Ah, yes" said the lady "turn left and then take a right at the Chinese dumpling restaurant then walk straight till you see the terminal sign. Better hurry up."

"Thank you very much." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

They walked to the terminal as fast as their legs could carry them and reached just as boarding started.

"Phew, we made it." Said Hermione trying her best to catch her breath as they joined the line.

Draco said nothing and carefully watched the people in front of them, trying to memorise what they were doing.

Hermione watched Draco for a bit "What's wrong?" She said finally.

"Just, what are they doing?" He asked desperately looking down at Hermione.

"They are taking our boarding passes to check people in." She replied casually. At Draco's still confused look she added "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

He nodded and went back to watching the people. In about another 5 minutes and it was their turn. Hermione took both of their boarding passes and passports and handed them to the lady. Who tore and stamped things inside it with a bored look on her face. Draco watched fascinated as she did things and handed them back to Hermione.

"Come on." Said Hermione tugging on Draco's sleeve "let's go and stop staring at the lady, you're scaring her."

"Or, maybe I just find her attractive." He drawled smirking at her.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped scowling.

"Ooooh Granger, jealous?" He asked still smirking

"Oh you wish, Malfoy." Answered Hermione now smirking as well.

That shut him up and they walked to the entrance of the plane in silence.

"Hello sir, may I see your boarding pass?" Asked a tall muggle flight attendant.

Draco stared at him flustered "What?"

"Here." Said Hermione showing him the boarding pass.

"Ah yes you are sitting near the wing. Seat 745." Said the man pointing to where they were sitting.

"Thanks" said Draco and Hermione together and they walked towards their seats.

"Window or aisle seat?" Asked Hermione.

"Um, window?" Replied Draco unsurely

"Well get in and sit down then" said Hermione "we are stopping people."

Draco smoothly slid in and sat down looking out the window. Hermione sat down quietly and put her seat belt on.

"Draco" she said nudging the boy "put your seat belt on."

"Huh?" Said Draco turning to face her "do what?"

"Seat belt. Put it on." Said Hermione watching Draco struggle with the belt.

"Can you help me?" He asked face red.

"Here." Said Hermione reaching over and click the belt in place

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?" Draco grumbled pouting

"I'm not." said Hermione rolling her eyes "I just lived in the muggle world, so I know how things work."

Draco scowled and started fiddling with him sleeves. A few minutes later a announcement came on. "Good morning everyone. This is your captain speaking Jonny Brookes. You aboard flight 387 from London to New York City. This a direct 23 hour flight. Our co-captain is Damian Smith. We hope you enjoy your flight." The intercom shut off and flight attendants started demonstrating safety procedures. Draco stood up and curiously watched. "What are they doing?" He asked Hermione.

"Showing us safety procedures." Said Hermione pulling a book out and starting to read.

"Why?" Asked Draco sitting down and looking at Hermione intently

"If the engine fails or something happens." She replied absentmindedly

"What happens if the engine fails?" Draco asked again.

"We fall." Replied Hermione turning a page

"What do you mean, 'we fall'?" Draco asked alarmed "I thought we were going to be on the ground."

Hermione looked up "you do know we are going to be flying right." She said smiling at him.

"Flying?" said Draco, his eyes wide "I thought only wizards could fly." He hissed as a afterthought.

"Well." Said Hermione "Muggles aren't stupid you know."

"Yeah, whatever." Draco said with a wave of his hand.

The next 23 hours passed quickly with Draco looking out the window most of the time and Hermione taking advantage to watching as many muggle movies as she could. When they landed in New York City it was about five am in the morning. They made their way outside after picking up their luggage. Hermione picked up the black bag and looked at their hotel adress.

"Park Hyatt." She said looking up from the piece of paper "153 W 57th St."

"Let's go then." Said Draco "do you know what it looks like? We can apparate there."

"No, Draco. We are not allowed to apparate." Said Hermione walking towards the taxi stops "no magic remember?"

"Right." Said Draco groaning "now what are we going to do?"

"We hail a cab." Said Hermione simply. We went over to taxi and spoke to the driver for a second and beckoned over to Draco. They both got into the cab and Hermione read out the adress to the driver. They drove into the city in silence, Draco staring at the buildings in wonder. When they got to their hotel Hermione handed the driver a few bills. They stopped in front of their hotel and started at the glass building in wonder of what they would find inside.

"Well, shall we go?" Asked Draco gesturing to the entrance.

"Yeah, sure." Said Hermione shakily.

They walked towards the entrance where the doorman opened the door for them. They entered and vast lobby that was surprising not very crowded. A large crystal chandelier hung over them making the place glimmer. They walked over to the reception where a middle aged man with balding hair looked up.

"Hello," said the man smiling "welcome to Park Hyatt. What were your names?"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione for the both of them

"Right. Here are your keys. Room 35, floor 30." Said the man handing over two keys. "One for each of you. If you have questions please don't hesitate to ring us."

Hermione and Draco thanked the man and walked over to the elevator. The ride took less than a few minutes and Hermione and Draco walked out of the elevator into the wide lobby of floor 30.

They walked to their room and looked at each other before Draco turned the lock in the door.

The room was large living room with a kitchen, pantry and marble top island on one side and a large wall window showing the whole of New York City on the other. In the middle there was a medium sized sofa and a large TV. There was a grand piano on one side of the room next to large bookshelf containing various muggle novels and movies. On one side on the room next to the grand piano and the bookshelf were two doors. Hermione walked to the one closest to the window and Draco picked the one on the left of the kitchen. Both rooms had a very similar setup, with identical kingsized beds with bedside tables on either side and a joined bathroom. Both rooms also had a wall mounted TV next to the door. Hermione's room had a wall window like the living room but with a bed towards the east and Draco's room had a wall window towards the east and his bed was pushed up against Hermione's side with the bathroom. They left their luggage inside their rooms and came back outside to see what to do next.

"So," said Hermione "when do you think our owls going to arrive?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco asked back waking towards the piano. He tried lifting the fall board of the piano but found out that it was locked "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Hermione walked over to him and waved her hand over the piano whispering "Alohomara." There was a soft click and lifted she lifted the fall board. This time it opened and she played a few notes and looked over a Draco.

"You can do wandless magic?" He asked shocked

"Yes." Hermione replied "it was something I learnt and mastered while me, Harry and Ron were on the run."

Draco nodded "well, do you want to go out and grab something to eat? It's almost eight."

Hermione nodded and went into her room coming back out with her keys and the money. "Sure and maybe the owl will arrive when we are out."

They both walked out of the room the door auto locking behind them to views and wonders of New York City.

Hey guys,

Sorry for such a long wait. I just didn't get time to finish this chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. As I said before I will try my best with the streets and places in NYC for I have never been before. I will also try to update quicker. Thank you to the people who liked, followed and reviewed the story, means a lot to me.

Alohamora283


End file.
